Instant Messaging with the Cullens
by EverlastingPixie1997
Summary: what happens when the cullens are introduced to instant messaging? this is a story of thier chat rooms. please review!
1. I KNOW NOTHING!

**Hey! This is what happens when the Cullens are introduced to instant messaging! Hope you like it review it please! If I get at least 2 reviews I'll write more.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Screennames:**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick: **EDWARD!!!

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** BELLA!!!

**Monkeyman:** ALICE!!!

**Pixie_dust:** I'll pass.

**Monkeyman:** aww ur no fun!

**Imtosexyformyshirt has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick:** dude what up with ur sn?

**Imtosexyformyshirt: **I don't know I never wear a shirt so I thought that should be my sn

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **okay? It couldve been something like puppy101

**Imtosexyformyshirt: **hey!!

**Clumsy_chick:** relax you guys

**I3myBMW logged on**

**I3myBMW:** Who the h**l messed with my hair conditioner?!!?

**Monkeyman:** Babe, whats wrong?

**I3myBMW:** oh don't give me that babe crap! Now who messed with my conditioner! My hair is pink for petes sake!

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** haha guilty =)

**Pixie_dust:** I KNOW NOTHING! Oh wait what are we talking about again?

**Clumsy_chick:** hush alice

**Pixie_dust:** peacee out

**Pixie_dust logs off**

**I3myBMW:** oh by the time I'm done with ur volvo you wont even be able to start it!

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** No! not my Volvo!

**Monkeyman:** relax its just a car u could prbably fix it anyway.

**Monkeyman:** Edward are you still there?

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** hey any of you guys got purple paint?

**Monkeyman:** c'mon man she's had enough.

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** I'll be right back

**Shiny_volvo_owner changes his status to away**

**Monkeyman:** Aww h**l I gotta go ttyl.

**Monkeyman logs off**

**Imtosexyformyshirt: **so bella you wanna do something tonight?

**Shiny_volvo_owner returns**

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** don't even think about it.

**Clumsy_chick:** no thanks jacob I'm happily engaged.

**Imtosexyformyshirt logs off**

**Clumsy_chick:** well that was rude

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** oh s**t I gotta go Bella sorry.

**Clumsy_chick:** why?

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Rosalie

**Shiny_volvo_owner logs off**

**Clumsy_chick:** oh great.

**Clumsy_chick:** why am I still talking to my self?

**Clumsy_chick:** oh well

**Clumsy_chick logs off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Prank

**Hey I'm back with instant messaging with the Cullens! Thanks for your reviews! This one goes to animekrazygirl12and AliceCullen00 thank you guys for giving me my first 2 reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Screen names:**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**Dr. Fang:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Wolfgirl_12: **Leah

**Shimmer:** Bella's prank screen name

**Star: **Alice's prank screen name

**Shine: **Rosalie's prank screen name

**Spark: **Leah's prank screen name

***please note that no one knew that Leah was in on the prank***

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**Pixie_dust: **okay ready you guys??

**Clumsy_chick: **heck ya! This is gonna be hilarious

**I3myBMW: **I still don't get why you guys need me

**Pixie_dust: **oh come on!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee Rosalie?!

**I3myBMW: **Fine okay okay

**Clumsy_chick: **ok let's go

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**I3myBMW has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged on**

**Shimmer has logged on**

**Shine has logged on**

**Star has logged on**

**Spark has logged on**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged on**

**Monkeyman: **wow we all logged on at the same time

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **ur point?

**Monkeyman:** why do u always have to question me?!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **no comment

**Shimmer: **OMFG Edward you look very muscular today

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **and who is this exactly?

**Star: **HOLY EFFING CRAP! Jasper you are soo cute today!!!

**Shine: **OMG!! OMG!! It's Emmet!!!! Omg! Ur so hot!

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick: **Who the h**l is this Edward?!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **I don't know! I don't know! Please don't hurt me!

**Clumsy_chick: **I'm not gonna hurt you. Who is this shimmer and why did she call you muscular?!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **I don't know she just thinks that!

**Clumsy_chick: **UGH!! I am so pissed at you right now!

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** I gotta go.

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**Pixie_dust: **JASPER!!! Who is she?!?!?!!?

**Emotion_Jazz: **I DON'T KNOW!!! AGGHHH!!!

**Emotion_Jazz has logged off**

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**Shimmer: **wait Edward isn't here anymore?! I'm out!

**Shimmer has logged off**

**Star:** hey where'd jazz go? He left me!! Noo!

**Star has logged off**

**Shine: **Monkey man!!!

**Monkeyman: **UHHHH I gotta go

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Shine has logged off**

**Tosexyformyshirt: **huh where'd everybody go?!

**Spark:** hey there jakey

**Tosexyformyshirt: **hi?

**Spark: **I like u without ur shirt on

**Tosexyformyshirt: **uh coming Emmet!

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged off**

**Spark has logged off**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged on**

**Wolfgirl_12: **hey girls

**Clumsy_chick: **hey leah

**Pixie_dust**: that was so funny!!! Nice job bells with the muscular thing

**Clumsy_chick: **haha

**I3myBMW: **there coming online shh!!

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **I'm sorry bella!!

**Pixie_dust: **you guys are so clueless! That was us! Star shimmer and shine?! That was us god u guys are slow. What kind of mind reader are you?!

**Emotion_Jazz: **really? We are slow

**Monkeyman: **god you guys make me feel so stupid!!!

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **so ur not mad at me?

**Clumsy_chick: **nope not at all

**Tosexyformyshirt: **then who the h**l is spark? If u guys were shimmer shine and star?

**Wolfgirl_12: **lol that was me

**I3myBMW: **I didn't know u were in on the prank

**Wolfgirl_12: **no one knew but it was funny.

**Ms. Passionate has logged on**

**Ms. Passionate: **why is Emmet running around screaming 'Alice is making me feel stupid'?

**Pixie_dust:** I'd rather not explain

**Clumsy_chick: **well I'm bored… bye!

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**I3myBMW has logged off**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged off**

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged off**

**Ms. Passionate has logged off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think?! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll write some more if I get at least 2 new reviews thanks!!**


	3. OMG SQUIRREL!

**Hey here's another instant messaging with the Cullens!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Screen names:**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**Dr. Fang:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Wolfgirl_12: **Leah

**Sethywethey: **Seth

**Sethywethey has logged on**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged on**

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged on**

**Sethywethey:** hey people

**Tosexyformyshirt: **dude! Seth what up with ur screen name?!

**Sethywethey: **Leah made one for me

**Wolfgirl_12:** yup sure did!

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick: **hey Eddie!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **hey, love

**Monkeyman: **hey guys have u seen Emmet?

**Clumsy_chick: **uh isn't this Emmet?

**Monkeyman: **no its rose

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **oh well I don't know

**Monkeyman: **well bye

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Sethywethey: **hey Bella

**Clumsy_chick: **uhh guys I think I found Emmet

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **where?

**Clumsy_chick: **running around the house screaming… and there's something with a tail attached to his head.

**Tosexyformyshirt: **wow um uh no comment

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **by saying wow you are in a way commenting

**Tosexyformyshirt: **well I don't know anything apparently Mr. I know everything!

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **what's his problem?

**Wolfgirl_12: **idk… I gotta go before he does something.

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged off**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Monkeyman: **HELP ME!!!! There's a mother f*cking squirrel on my head!!!

**Sethywethey: **well I gotta go Sam is calling me

**Sethywethy has logged off**

**Clumsy_chick: **wow a grizzly bear no problem….but a squirrel on the other hand…

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **dude get Alice to get it off!

**Clumsy_chick: **oh and while you're here would u like to tell us exactly how u got a squirrel on your head?

**Monkeyman: **Jasper said I couldn't steal a squirrel's nuts so we made a bet. I tried to steal his nuts but I didn't realize he meant nuts as in peanuts so now I got a squirrel on my head!

**Clumsy_chick: **well that's what u get for having a perverted mind!

**Monkeyman: **just get it off!!!

**Ms. Passionate has logged on**

**Ms. Passionate: **what's on Emmet's head?

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **a squirrel

**Ms. Passionate: **I'm not going to ask

**Ms. Passionate has logged off**

**Clumsy_chick: **hey where's your baseball bat Eddie?

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **why?

**Clumsy_chick: **I'm gonna smack the squirrel off his head

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** well it's in my room

**Clumsy_chick: **I'll be back

**Clumsy_chick has set her status to away**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Pixie_dust:** who gave Bella a bat?

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **I did. She's gonna smack the thing off Emmet's head

**Pixie_dust: **oh I gotta see this!

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**Monkeyman: **hey Eddie!

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Em I told u not to call me Eddie. Only Bella can!

**Monkeyman: **this is Bella. Emmet is on the floor in pain because I accidentally hit his head and the squirrel. Hold on.

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Clumsy_chick has returned from away**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **did u use the metal bat?

**Clumsy_chick: **maybe

**Clumsy_chick: **OMG! I gotta go Emmet is pissed now!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **oh ok bye

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for the reviews!! PLEASE REVIEWW!!! I'm going to Florida sometime this week so if I don't update soon I'm sorry!**


	4. Anniversary

**Hey people! This one goes to AliceCullen00! I read your twilight chat room and it was hilarious!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Screen names:**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**Dr. Fang:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Wolfgirl_12: **Leah

**Sethywethey: **Seth

**Lochness_monster: **Renesmee

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick: **hey guys

**Monkeyman: **sup

**Clumsy_chick: **hey Edward do u know what today is?

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **yes its August. 13 why?

**Clumsy_chick: **yes I know that but do u know the occasion??

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **should I?

**Monkeyman:** oh he did not just go there

**Clumsy_chick: **I can't believe u don't know the occasion!!!

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Pixie_dust: **he did not just say what I saw him say

**Monkeyman: **he did

**Pixie_dust: **OMFG Edward what is wrong with you?!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **will someone just tell me what the occasion is?!

**Clumsy_chick: **I can't believe you!! =(

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Pixie_dust: **look what you did!!!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **somebody just tell me the d*mn occasion!!!

**Monkeyman: **dude it's your anniversary!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **S*IT THAT WAS TODAY?!

**Pixie_dust: **DUHH!!!!

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**I3myBMW: **why is Bella crying her eyes out?

**I3myBMW: **don't tell me Edward forgot?

**Monkeyman: **he did

**Pixie_dust: **Esme has an idea!!!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **she said to have a surprise instant messaging party

**Monkeyman: **why on I.M.?

**Pixie_dust: **idk don't ruin our fun

**Ms. Passionate has logged on**

**Ms. Passionate: **get everyone online

**1 hour later…**

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Ms. Passionate has logged on**

**Dr. Fang has logged on**

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged on**

**Lochness_monster has logged on**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged on**

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged on **

**Setheywethey has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick: ** why is everyone online?

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **happy anniversary Bella.

**Clumsy_chick: **you remembered!!!!

**All: **happy anniversary you guys!!

**Clumsy_chick: **haha thanks u guys

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **should we take this into real life?

**Pixie_dust: **ok everyone to our housee

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**Ms. Passionate has logged off**

**Dr. Fang has logged off**

**I3myBMW has logged off**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged off**

**Lochness_monster has logged off**

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged off**

**Wolfgirl_12 has logged off**

**Setheywethey has logged off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it's really short but it's like 2 a.m and I can't sleep. I promise the next one will be really funny and longer than this one!!**


	5. Cullen Girls

**Hey people!!! This one is completely out of random!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**Dr. Fang:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Wolfgirl_12: **Leah

***Tosexyformyshirt has been online***

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged on **

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **dude do u remember when the girls pranked us?

**Monkeyman: **ya that was like 2 days ago

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **well I found this video from Cullen karaoke night and they were singing Barbie girl.

**Emotion_Jazz: **yeah I totally remember that!!!

**Monkeyman: **put it on youtube!!! Put it on youtube!!!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **I am

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**I3myBMW has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick**: did u just get that link?!

**Pixie_dust: **Dammit Edward I'm gonna kill you!!

**I3myBMW: **who has the damn camcorder?!

**Monkeyman: **Edward has it!

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **what the hell!! She's still pissed from the hair incident!

**Monkeyman:** oh well this is one conversation I'll skip

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Emotion_Jazz: **relax Alice it's just revenge from the time u pranked us

**Dr. Fang has logged on**

**Ms. Passionate has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

**Monkeyman: **probably

**Clumsy_chick: **if its randomly singing Cullen Girl then yes ur thinking what I'm thinking

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** okay I'll start

***the following song is really cheesy and stupid***

**Edward: Hi Bella!**

**Bella: Hi Edward!**

**Edward: Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Bella: Sure Edward!**

**Edward: Jump in…**

**Bella: I'm a Cullen Girl, In the Cullen world**

**Emmet: Hunting grizzlies, but not at Billy's **(Billy Jacobs dad Billy from la push)

**Rosalie: You can't touch my hair, or I'll punch you everywhere**

**Alice: Imagination The Cullens are your creation!**

**Edward: Come on Bella, let's go party**

**Alice: I'm a Cullen Girl, in the Cullen world**

**Jasper: Hunting grizzlies, but not at Billy's**

**Bella: You can't touch my hair or I'll punch you everywhere**

**Edward: Imagination the Cullens are your creation!**

**Rosalie: I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the Cullens world**

**Bella: Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

**Edward: You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in pink**

**Emmet: Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…**

**Alice: You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"**

**Rosalie: uh-oooh-uh**

**Rosalie: I'm a Cullen girl, in the Cullen world**

**Edward: Hunting grizzlies, but not at Billy's.**

**Alice: You can't touch my hair or I'll punch you everywhere**

**Emmet: Imagination the Cullens are your creation**

**Edward: Come on Bella let's go party**

**Bella: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Emmet: Come on Rosalie let's go party.**

**Rosalie: uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u**

**Jasper: Come on Alice let's go party**

**Alice: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Carlisle: Come on Esme let's go party**

**Esme: uh-oooh-uh uh-oooh-uh**

**Alice: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

**Rosalie: I can act like a star**

**Bella: I can beg on my knees**

**Edward: Come jump in bimbo friend**

**Jasper: let us do it again**

**Emmet: hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**Bella: You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"**

**Rosalie: You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"**

**Edward: Come on Bella, let's go party**

**Bella: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Emmet: Come on Rosalie, let's go party**

**Rosalie: uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u**

**Jasper: Come on Alice, let's go party**

**Alice: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Carlisle: Come on Esme, let's go party**

**Esme: uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u**

**Esme: I'm a Cullen girl, in the Cullen world**

**Carlisle: Hunting grizzlies, but not at Billy's **

**Esme: You can't touch my hair. Or I'll punch you everwhere**

**Carlisle: Imagination the Cullens are your creation**

**Bella: I'm a Cullen girl, in the Cullen world**

**Emmet: Hunting grizzlies, but not at Billy's**

**Rosalie: You can't touch my hair or I'll punch you everywhere**

**Alice: Imagination the Cullens are your creation**

**Edward: Come on Bella, let's go party**

**Bella: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Emmet: Come on Rosalie, let's go party**

**Rosalie: uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u**

**Jasper: Come on Alice, let's go party**

**Alice: Ah-ah-ah yeah**

**Carlisle: Come on Esme, let's go party**

**Esme: uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u**

**Bella: Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Edward: Well, Bella were just getting started.**

**Bella: Oh, I love you Edward!**

**Tosexyformyshirt:** OMG THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!!!!

**I3myBMW: **oh hell it's not you mutt!!!

**Tosexyformyshirt: **OH SHIT!!! I G2G!!!!!!!!

**Tosexyformyshirt has logged off**

**I3myBMW has set her status to I got a dog to kill**

**Pixie_dust: **well that was fun. But I gotta go help Bella pick out an outfit

**Clumsy_chick: **what I don-

**Pixie_dust: **shhh!!

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**Pixie_ dust has logged off**

**Shiny_volvo_owner: **well bye!

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**Emotion_Jazz has logged off**

**Monkeyman has logged off**

**Dr. Fang has logged off**

**Ms. Passionate has logged off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I heard this song and thought of Twilight so this is where it came from! I'll have another 2 chapters up soon. If you have any ideas please tell me them!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	6. Best of Emmet's World

**Here's another Instant messaging with the Cullens!!! Hope you like itt!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Screen names:**

**Clumsy_chick :** Bella

**Shiny_volvo_owner:** Edward

**Pixie_dust:** Alice

**Monkeyman:** Emmet

**Dr. Fang:** Carlisle

**Ms. Passionate:** Esme

**Emotion_Jazz:** Jasper

**I3myBMW:** Rosalie

**Tosexyformyshirt:** Jacob

**Monkeyman has logged on**

**Pixie_dust has logged on**

**Clumsy_chick has logged on**

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged on**

Clumsy_chick: hey peoples of this chat room

Shiny_volvo_owner: hola

Clumsy_chick: hey does anyone have chocolate?

Monkeyman: no why?

Clumsy_chick: what do u think? I'll be right back

**Clumsy_chick is away**

Pixie_dust: hey Eddie what's cracking?!?!

Shiny_volvo_owner: hyper much Alice??

Pixie_dust: brb Jazzy wants me

**Pixie_dust is away**

Monkeyman: hey Ed somethings wrong with your car

Shiny_volvo_owner: I'll be back

**Shiny_volvo_owner is away**

Monkeyman: yes I'm alone!!!

Monkeyman: Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

**Pixie_dust has returned from away (Emmet doesn't notice)**

Pixie_dust: what the hell?

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows]

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

**Clumsy_chick has returned from away (Emmet doesn't realize)**

Clumsy_chick: OH MY WAFFLES!

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both

**Shiny_volvo_owner has returned from away (Emmet doesn't notice)**

Shiny_volvo_owner: there's nothing wrong with my car Em- UHHHH

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

Pixie_dust: what the hell is wrong with you Emmet????

Clumsy_chick: somebody has a crush on Hannah Montana…

Monkeyman: I do NOT!!!

Shiny_volvo_owner: then why do you always TiVo Hannah Montana??!!

**I3myBMW has logged on**

I3myBMW: Emmet, why is there a cardboard cutout oh Hannah Montana under your bed?

Monkeyman: I DO NOT HAVE AN OBBSESSION!!!

Clumsy_chick: btw I found some chocolate! *eats chocolate*

Clumsy_chick: OMFG!!! I love you Alice!!!

Pixie_dust: I told you not to have chocolate within a 10 mile radius of Bella!! See what you do!!!

**Emotion_Jazz has logged on**

Emotion_Jazz: Who the hell cancelled my TiVo for iCarly?!?!!?!?!?

Monkeyman: I did cause I was recording Hannah Montana. Oh shit!

Shiny_volvo_owner: OMG Jazz is obsessed with iCarly and Emmet is obsessed with Hannah Montana!!

Monkeyman: Hannah Montana, where?!?!?!?!

Emotion_Jazz: iCarly is way better than Hannah Montana!!!

Pixie_dust: ugh I can't stand this!!! Jazz iCarly is on! Em a new episode of Hannah Montana is on!

Emotion_Jazz, Monkeyman: I CALL FLAT SCREEN!

**Emotion_Jazz has logged off**

**Monkeyman has logged off**

Clumsy_chick: I am hyper I am hyper I am hyper!!!

Shiny_volvo_owner: give me the chocolate Bella

Clumsy_chick: no! you can't have my chocolate!

Pixie_dust: just give it to him, Bella

Shiny_volvo_owner: give it

Clumsy_chick: why?!

Shiny_volvo_owner: you know what chocolate does to you Bella!

Clumsy_chick: yes it makes me crazy

**Pixie_dust is away**

Clumsy_chick: noo! Alice stole my chocolate!

**Pixie_dust has returned from away**

**Clumsy_chick is away**

Pixie_dust: get away from me Bella! Don't make me eat your chocolate!

**Clumsy_chick has returned from away**

Clumsy_chick: *sobs* she ate my chocolate

Pixie_dust: ahhh I'm so freaking hyper!!

Shiny_volvo_owner: *sighs*

**Shiny_volvo_owner has logged off**

**Pixie_dust has logged off**

**Clumsy_chick has logged off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked this one! Please REVIEW!! Please no harsh comments but suggestions are alright!!!**


End file.
